


bück dich

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Steve Harrington, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Billy is an angry boy, Bitemarks, Drabble, M/M, Mild Blood, Omega Billy Hargrove, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, cheating 'cause this is in the first episode before steve and nancy break up, slight gore, steve bites the shit out of billy's neck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Billy Hargrove arrives in Hawkins, with Steve Harrington's name written on his neck.





	bück dich

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes I didn't bother to edit, per the usual

“Go fuck yourself.” Billy snarled.

“Yeah, whatever.” Steve said, squeezing the sides of Billy’s waist, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin there. “We’re both kind of stuck with each other, might as well start liking me now instead of later.”

Billy sneered, but he allowed himself to be pulled closer. If he wanted to, he could definitely leave Steve pulverized on the floor. And he did mostly want to, but it the whole ‘Omega’ and ‘Soulmate’ thing keeping him from acting on his desires.

Wrapping around the front of his neck like a collar, ‘ _Steve Harrington’_ was written in messy, widely-spaced, curled letters. It’s a replica of Steve’s signature when he was in fourth grade. Similarly, Steve had ‘ _Billy Hargrove’_ printed neatly on the inside of his thigh leading crookedly up to his crotch.

Steve rested his chin on Billy’s shoulder, inhaling deep to soak himself in Billy’s scent. He was doing a lot of wrong, even if they were meant to be. He had Nancy still, he had the dinner tonight, but he couldn’t think about any of that. All he wanted to do was kiss and fuck Billy Hargrove, until he owned him completely.

“You gonna fucking mark me or not?” Billy grabbed Steve’s hair and pulled hard, dragging his head back and away from the deepest concentration of his pheromones. Steve didn’t have enough decency to not whimper at the loss. “Well, asshole?”

“Aren’t you, like, seventeen? If I mark you-“ Steve began.

“You’ll become my legal guardian.” Billy finished. “You’ll be forced to take me in, Stevie boy.”

Steve swallowed. “There’s no way we can live together yet. You’ll go into heat at some point and you’ll end up pregnant.”

“There’s a thing as a heat after pill, jackass. If I have to I’ll drive to the closest state where you can get him.” Billy hissed. “You’re going to mate me or I swear to fucking God, I’ll find the first guy with a bigger dick than you and fuck him.”

“That’s extreme.” Steve said, but Billy let go of his hair and he returned to his previous spot. He paused for a second before wiping his tongue over Billy’s Omega gland. Somewhere beneath the skin was a thumb-sized, bean-shaped gland that’d pump Billy full of endorphins the moment he pressed his teeth down. If he pressed down hard enough, Billy would be officially marked and be deemed a mated Omega. His body would immediately take in Steve’s saliva at the bite-spot and inject his basic scent into Billy’s own.

The sides of his head were throbbing. Steve snapped his jaw down over Billy’s neck, sinking his teeth deep into that harder-than-normal spot on his neck. He didn’t let go until he tasted copper. He licked and suckled over the bite, salivating over the blood and rubbing his teeth into the indents they’d left behind. Steve almost didn’t hear Billy moaning, or feel the bruising grip on his biceps.

When he pulled his head back to look at Billy’s neck, he saw the end of his last name covered in red. He felt suddenly guilty at the bloody mark he’d left being, letting out a steady flow of blood. “I should take you to the hospital.” He said.

“I’ll kick your ass.” Billy sneered. “Take me to wherever the fuck you sleep at night, and knot me, before I kick your ass anyways.”

Steve couldn’t help it, he laughed.

* * *

 

Nancy called the Harrington residence three times before she got an answer.

Sitting on the kitchen counter, Billy was eating through a bowl of beef stew while Steve tried to find him something suitable to wear. It was a good thing Steve’s parents were out that night, because Billy refused to put on any underwear that didn’t fit just right and the pair he’d been wearing were ruined. So he sat naked, idly scratching at the scabs forming on his neck every other minute.

When the phone rang for the third time, Billy sighed. He placed his bowl of food off to the side and jumped down from the counter, picking up the phone. “Hello?” He said.

“ _It’s Nancy Wheeler. Is that you Mr. Harrington?_ ”

Billy snorted. “No. He isn’t here, unless you’re talking about Steve Harrington.” He said.

The other line was quiet for a few seconds. “ _Are you Billy Hargrove?_ ”

“Yeah.” He said.

“ _I’m Steve’s girlfriend._ ”

“Yeah, sweetheart, you were Steve’s girlfriend.” Billy laughed. He gripped the phone tighter than necessary and slammed it down on the receiver. He wondered if Hawkins, Indiana would mind if an Omega male kicked the shit out of a girl.

Steve entered the kitchen, carrying an armful of clothes. “So, no underwear, but I found some clothes that my mom had bought a few sizes too big for me. They’ll probably be baggy on you, too, but it’s better than something too small.” He said.

“Is that Nancy chick a Beta or Omega?” Billy asked.

“Um, Beta.” Steve said. “Why? Did you pick up the phone?”

Billy nodded.

“I was supposed to go to this dinner with the parents of her dead best friend. It’s a really long story, I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Steve said. “Here. Clothes?”

“My junk’s getting cold.” Billy admitted. The Alpha dumped the clothes out on the island. Billy went through them until he found a cotton shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He pulled both on, but didn’t button up the shirt.

“There’s movies in the living room and I’ve got a VHS player in my bedroom, so,” Steve scratched the side of his head. “Wanna choose something to watch?”

Billy  looked at his beef stew. He wasn’t too hungry anymore. “How ‘bout you knot me again?”

“I just got you clothes.” Steve said.

“For fuck’s sake,” Billy groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> thinking about adding onto this? but idk


End file.
